The invention relates generally to vehicle restraints and, more particularly, to manually positioned chocking apparatus for restraining a vehicle in a parking space or the like.
The need to restrain vehicles in certain instances has long been known. For example, it has long been known that certain safety benefits can be achieved by securing a truck adjacent a loading dock during loading or unloading of that vehicle. If the vehicle were not restrained, and the truck operator were to prematurely drive away from the loading dock, loading dock personnel or equipment could be trapped on the truck and/or injured, particularly if a person was exiting or entering the truck when the vehicle pulled away from the dock.
Many solutions to this problem have been proposed. For example, motorized vehicle restraints which hook to the ICC bar of a trailer parked adjacent to a loading dock such as those sold by Rite-Hite Corp. and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,259 have been very effective in addressing this problem. As another example, various forms of wheel chocks have been utilized to restrain vehicles.
Some known wheel chocks are designed for mounting beneath the surface of the parking area adjacent to the dock. Such chocks typically include a trigger located above the surface of the parking area. When a wheel contacts the trigger, the chock portion of the device rises out of the ground to form a projection in front of the truck tire.
Other prior art wheel chocks comprise chocks which either store flat or below the driveway grade, and rise up to form a projection in front of the tire. However, such chocks suffer from the disadvantage of requiring excavation of the parking area if the chock is being added to a pre-existing dock area. Some prior art chocks of the this type have also been disadvantageous in that they tend to run high relative to the trailer frame. In other words, when the chock moves out of the lowered positioned towards the chocked position, some chocks immediately rise to their full height and then run towards the tire thereby creating the risk of contact between the chock and vehicle parts or items suspended beneath the truck.
Some prior art chocks are disadvantageous in that they involve complex mechanical structures. Such structures render these chocks costly to purchase and costly to maintain. Other automatic prior art chocks have been disadvantageous in that they strike the wheel too low to adequately prevent movement of the vehicle. Traditional portable chocks also suffer from the same deficiencyxe2x80x94i.e. striking the wheel too lowxe2x80x94and may also be disadvantageous as nothing holds the chock in place along the driveway, and they are thus subject to sliding over the driveway surface.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, an apparatus for securing a vehicle in a parking space adjacent a loading dock is provided. The apparatus comprises a track secured adjacent the loading dock, for example, secured to the driveway adjacent the parking space and having a longitudinal axis. The apparatus also includes a dolly cooperating with the track for movement along the longitudinal axis and a chock. The chock includes a base operatively engaging the dolly for sliding movement in a direction substantially transverse to the longitudinal axis of the track. The chock is thus movable from a storage position such as where the chock is located substantially above the track, to a chocking position wherein the chock is at least partially located in front of a tire of the vehicle to be secured. In addition, the apparatus includes means for securing the dolly relative to the track when the chock is in a chocking position.
In a preferred embodiment, the dolly includes wheels to facilitate movement along the track and/or a handle to facilitate movement. Preferably, the dolly defines a channel for slidably receiving the base of the chock.
In any of the foregoing embodiments, the chock may include a handle to facilitate movement of the chock relative to the dolly, and/or a flange for locating the chock relative to the dolly in the storage position.
In some embodiments, the dolly includes a first stop, the chock includes a second stop, and the first and second stops cooperate to locate the chock relative to the dolly in the second position.
In any of the foregoing embodiments, the track may include a plurality of bores, the doily may include a bore, and the securing means may comprise a pin sized for simultaneous insertion into the bore of the dolly and one of the bores of the track.
In any of the foregoing embodiments, the securing means may be implemented as a frictional lock.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a chocking apparatus for securing a vehicle in a parking space adjacent a loading dock is provided. The chocking apparatus includes a track secured adjacent the loading dock, (for example, secured to the driveway adjacent the parking space); and a movable chock including a surface for selective positioning within the parking space at a location for engaging a tire of the vehicle. The movable chock further includes an extension for selective positioning adjacent the parking space in operative engagement with the track. The extension has at least one pin sized to engage one of a plurality of bores in the track to substantially prevent the chock from moving in at least one direction relative to the track.
Preferably, the track and the extension of the chock have complementary shapes.
In some embodiments, the chocking apparatus includes at least two pins, and the at least two pins have lengths such that the chock can only separate from the track when lifted in a substantially vertical direction.
In any of the foregoing embodiments, the pin may be mounted on the extension and/or may be spring biased downward.
In any of the foregoing embodiments, the at least one pin may comprise a plurality of longitudinally spaced pins and the track may define a plurality of longitudinally spaced bores, wherein the longitudinal spacing between the pins is different from the longitudinal spacing between the bores.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a chocking apparatus for securing a vehicle in a parking space adjacent a loading dock is provided. The chocking apparatus includes a track secured adjacent the loading dock, for example, secured to the driveway adjacent the parking space; and a movable chock including a surface for selective positioning within the parking space at a location for engaging a tire of the vehicle. The movable chock further includes an extension for selective positioning adjacent the parking space in operative engagement with the track. The apparatus is further provided with means for temporarily fixing the chock to the track to substantially prevent the chock from moving in at least one direction relative to the track.
In some embodiments, the temporary fixing means comprises at least one pin sized to mate with bores defined in the track and the extension.
In some embodiments, the temporary fixing means comprises at least one pin sized to mate with a bore defined in the track, and the at least one pin is mounted on the extension and spring biased downward.
In some embodiments, the track includes a plurality of longitudinally spaced teeth, and the temporary fixing means comprises at least one pin disposed in a substantially horizontal position for selectively mating with the teeth of the track.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for securing a vehicle in a parking space adjacent a loading dock is provided. The apparatus includes a track secured adjacent the loading dock, for example, secured to the driveway adjacent the parking space. The track has first and second sides and a longitudinal axis. The apparatus also includes a trolley located for reciprocating movement along the longitudinal axis of the track; and, means for selectively securing the trolley relative to the track. The apparatus is also provided with a support arm pivotally attached to the trolley; and, a chock coupled to the support arm such that the support arm can be pivoted to switch the chock from the first side to the second side of the track to position the chock adjacent a tire of the vehicle in the parking space.
In some embodiments, the securing means comprises a pin adapted for simultaneous insertion into a bore defined in the trolley and a bore defined in the track.
In some embodiments, the securing means comprises a frictional lock.
In some embodiments, the track comprises an I-beam, and the trolley comprises a platform supported on a top section of the I-beam and rollers suspended from the platform in a substantially horizontal plane. In some such embodiments, the rollers comprise at least two rollers which engage opposite sides of a substantially vertical section of the I-beam.
In some embodiments, the trolley comprises a C-shaped rail cooperating with a substantially horizontal section of the I-beam. In some such embodiments, the trolley comprises first and second wheels mounted for cooperation with a substantially vertical section of the I-beam. In such embodiments, the wheels may be mounted within a cavity defined by the C-shaped rail, and the wheels may be supported on lower extensions of the C-shaped rail.
In some embodiments, the trolley comprises a platform located above a substantially horizontal section of the I-beam, and a flange located beneath the substantially horizontal section of the track. In such embodiments, the securing means may optionally comprise a frictional lock. In such embodiments, the frictional lock preferably comprises first and second levers pivotally secured to the platform. The first and second levers are pivotally secured to each other at a point different than the points at which the levers are secured to the platform such that they form an over-center toggle lock. Optionally, the second lever includes an extension located such that, pivoting the first lever relative to the second lever causes the extension of the second lever and the flange of the trolley to frictionally engage the track. Preferably, the extension of the second lever and the flange of the trolley frictionally engage opposite sides of a substantially vertical section of the I-beam.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a chocking apparatus for securing a vehicle in a parking space adjacent a loading dock is provided. The apparatus includes a track secured adjacent the loading dock, for example, secured to the driveway adjacent the parking space. The track defines a recess. The apparatus also includes a movable chock including a surface for selective positioning within the parking space at a location for engaging a tire of the vehicle. The movable chock further includes an extension for selective positioning at least partially within the recess. In addition, the apparatus is provided with a frictional lock for securing the extension of the chock to the track to substantially prevent the chock from moving relative to the track.
Preferably, the frictional lock comprises first and second levers; the first and second levers are pivotally coupled to the chock and to each other; and, the second lever includes a projection such that, when the first lever is pivoted relative to the second lever, the projection of the second lever and the extension of the chock frictionally engage opposite sides of the track.
Other features and advantages are inherent in the apparatus claimed and disclosed or will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and its accompanying drawings.